


Just emoticons and stuff (this is more an archive for myself)

by ThurnburryCatta



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Mostly just emoticons I edited a bit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 19:35:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 42
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29889495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThurnburryCatta/pseuds/ThurnburryCatta
Summary: Just a lil archive I'm creating for myself of emoticons and such





	Just emoticons and stuff (this is more an archive for myself)

✧･ﾟ:*🦀🦀🦀*:･ﾟ✧ -- Crab Rave (used for expressing Hype without saying hype)

✧･ﾟ:*💃💃💃*:･ﾟ✧ -- Cha cha real smooth. Male version -- ✧･ﾟ:*🕺🕺🕺*:･ﾟ✧

~~~~~~~  
Ascii art (credit at top of art):

Thinking Face. Credit: ??? found it on a website but couldn't find name of creator⠀⠀

⠀⠀⠀⢀⣀⣀⣀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
⠀⠀⠀⠰⡿⠿⠛⠛⠻⠿⣷⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ <⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⣀⣄⡀⠀⠀⠀⠀⢀⣀⣀⣤⣄⣀⡀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⢸⣿⣿⣷⠀⠀⠀⠀⠛⠛⣿⣿⣿⡛⠿⠷⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠘⠿⠿⠋⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⣿⣿⣿⠇⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠈⠉⠁⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⣿⣷⣄⠀⢶⣶⣷⣶⣶⣤⣀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⣿⣿⣿⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠈⠙⠻⠗⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
⠀⠀⠀⣰⣿⣿⣿⠀⠀⠀⠀⢀⣀⣠⣤⣴⣶⡄⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
⠀⣠⣾⣿⣿⣿⣥⣶⣶⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⠿⠿⠛⠃⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
⢰⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⡄⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
⢸⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⡁⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
⠈⢿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⠁⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
⠀⠀⠛⢿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⡿⠟⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠉⠉⠉⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀


End file.
